


The Stereo Doesn't Sound Any Better From the Backseat

by NotALemon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Car Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: “I don’t think the stereo sounds any better from the backseat,” Aziraphale says.Crowley nuzzles against Aziraphale’s chest, seeking the residual warmth from their earlier activities. “You know it was a ploy to get you back here with me, right?”“I suppose you saying you were cold was also a ploy? And you asking me here in the first place was one, as well?”





	The Stereo Doesn't Sound Any Better From the Backseat

“I don’t think the stereo sounds any better from the backseat,” Aziraphale says. 

Crowley nuzzles against Aziraphale’s chest, seeking the residual warmth from their earlier activities. “You know it was a ploy to get you back here with me, right?” 

“I suppose you saying you were cold was also a ploy?” Aziraphale picks up his glasses and pushes them up his nose, only to have them slide down his sweat-slick skin. “And you asking me here in the first place was one, as well?” 

Crowley looks up at Aziraphale, ready to defend himself, and sees an angel. There’s Aziraphale, hair fanned out and fluffy from his hands touching it, face flushed pinkish, mouth partially open in an almost awed way. Crowley’s mouth goes dry, so lost in love that he can’t make any coherent words beyond what he sees. “ _Angel_ ,” he breathes. 

“Yes?” Aziraphale looks down at him, glasses sliding down again. 

Crowley pushes them back up. “You’re gorgeous, angel.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes widen just a bit, smile curving through his face. “Crowley, my dear, have you seen yourself?” He wraps his arms more firmly around Crowley, holding him tighter and closer to his chest. 

Crowley closes his eyes and tucks his head under Aziraphale’s chin, appreciating everything around him. The warmth of the car and Aziraphale beneath him, the sated feeling deep in his bones, and even the Queen now playing from the Aux. 

“I would’ve done it even if you hadn’t resorted to trickery,” Aziraphale says. “I’ve been… thinking about it.” 

“At night? When you’re alone?” Crowley’s hands drop to Aziraphale’s love handles, the pudge that spills over his slacks when he’s dressed properly, and rest there like they were created to be there. 

Aziraphale swallows hard. “Yes,” he says, breathy. “And- All the time.” 

Crowley looks up, almost uppercutting Aziraphale with a headbutt, and tries to play it cool, like he definitely meant to almost headbutt his boyfriend. He gives himself a moment to breathe and calm down before he speaks next. “Do you have any ideas you’d like to test out?” 

“I might,” Aziraphale says, clearly aiming for coy but ending up on the side of its shaky-voiced, anxious cousin, trepidation. 

“Are you talking about road head?” 

“Road head?” Aziraphale knits his eyebrows together. 

“You’re still so innocent,” Crowley says. He gives a grin, suggestive and full of fantasies that now border closer to reality. 

“I don’t believe innocent people have sex in cars.” 

Crowley’s body trills with something a little greater than the afterglow. “We had sex in my car,” he says, giddy like a child, even naked in Aziraphale’s arms. 

“We did,” Aziraphale confirms. He kisses the top of Crowley’s head. “And it was wonderful.” 

Crowley almost giggles like a schoolgirl. He tucks himself firmer against Aziraphale’s body and smiles. “Real sex,” he says. 

“You’re awfully giddy tonight, dear.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m in the back of my car with an angel.” 

“I’m not necessarily an angel.” 

Crowley kisses and nuzzles the bottom of Aziraphale’s jawline. “An angel. Absolutely ethereal.” 

“Ineffable?” 

“Very ineffable,” Crowley says. 

Aziraphale runs a hand down Crowley’s back. Crowley shivers. “Do you think we have time for a second?” 

“Yes,” Crowley says. He trails his hands down Aziraphale’s sides, smiling when Aziraphale laughs. “And a third. And a fourth.” If Crowley wasn’t so good at upholding his image, he might have mentioned his innermost thoughts about coaxing Aziraphale to run away from his home to live in the Bentley with Crowley and have sex all day, to be free and young and in love together. 

Instead, Crowley sinks to his knees and smiles, serpentine, up at Aziraphale to the tune of Queen’s “I’m in Love With My Car”.

**Author's Note:**

> And Lemon is writing Good Omens fanfics again. Yeehaw! 
> 
> My favorite part of this is the fact that this is supposed to be a teen and high school fanfic but I didn't get to the part where they talked about school. You know. Because they had implied sex to Queen's "I'm in Love With My Car", which is an excellent Crowley song. 
> 
> Also, chubby Aziraphale is _my_ Aziraphale. And this Crowley is a chubby chaser. Fight me.


End file.
